Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Hope
by 20945
Summary: Sins are a special kind of Nobodies composed of a human with a suppressed darkness within his heart. However, one Sin was inherited with humanity as he joined a group called "The Brotherhood of Sinners". He wants to find out where he came from and what was his purpose. So, with the powers of the Keyblade, he travels to different worlds and meets new friends.


A/N: I decided to do the whole thing all over again. The last KH didn't go so well. So, I'm starting over. So,  
please review if I made some improvements. :)

Words:

"*Text with these symbols*": Actions during conversations.  
"_Italic text_": Echo  
**Bold words**: Enemy names, Action names, Boss names, World names, Items names, Objective subjects, Message subjects  
_Italic words_: Enemy Descriptions, Action Descriptions, Boss descriptions, World descriptions, Item Descriptions, Objective briefing. Message entries  
{Text with this parenthesis}: Recommended song while reading

Let's get rolling.

?'s POV

{Dive to the Heart}

**Station of Awakening**

I feel like I'm drifting downwards. I can't seem to move. My body feels weak and weary. I can't move a finger. I let whatever force drift me to wherever it takes me. What's going on? Where am I? Why am I looking at nothing but darkness...? Wait... Who am I...?

"You there."

I heard something. But it was... voiceless. I shift my head, fighting my weariness, and looked to where that came from.

"W-Who are you...? _Are you... Are you... You..._" I managed to spoke. I hope that caught whatever attention there may be.

"Do not be afraid. I'm here to help you."

"Help me...? _Help me... Me... Me..._"

"Yes. Do not be afraid. Stand up."

Did "it" just told me to stand? How can I? I feel like I'm falling in a slow pace. I just did what it told as I try to shift my body to stand up. It worked and I feel like my feet are planted on something. But I couldn't see where I was standing due to the darkness. My body was still weary as I stumble, but not fall down. Suddenly, after my last stumbling step, the enitre place where I was standing emitted a light as it spread. It now looks like I'm standing on something circular. The white circular floor had some sort of... picture of a woman with orange hair wearing a blue green dress. She was also carrying a bow and a quiver.

"Well done. You shun a light to guide your way."

Shun a light to guide my way? What does that mean? And who exactly am I talking to? Behind me, I see a door appearing from a flash of light.

"Now, take your next step of your journey."

Next step? Is it saying that I should walk through the door. I don't know if I should, but it's better than to stay in one place for a while. I approach the door and grip the doorknobs. I open it, only to find myself falling again in a slow pace like before. It felt like minutes as I saw another platform. I landed slowly and safely. It was the same as the last one I stood except it looks different. There are three small pillars with something floating on them. The picture of the yellow platform was a girl with freakishly long golden hair. She's wearing a pink dress and seems to be holding... a frying pan?

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, then it will give you strength. Choose wisely."

Looks like the voice is telling me to choose from whatever's on the pillars. On the right, there's a black staff with a diamond on the end. On the left, there's shield molded into a dragon's head. In front of me there's a black sword with a white handle and guard. Choose wisely. The voice ringed into my head. I approach the staff and grab it.

"The Power of the Ancient Sorcerer. Strength within yourself. A symbol of wisdom to the world. Is this the power you choose?"

I think for a second as I said, "Yes..._ Yes... Yes..._"

The staff suddenly disappears from my grasp. Weird. For some reason, I feel more wiser. Well, just a bit.

"You've chosen the Sorcerer's power. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

Looks like I'm gonna have to decide on what power should I surrender. Which one? The sword or the shield? I approach the sword and grab it.

"The Power of the Valiant Warrior. Unwavering bravery. A blade that slaughters all in its path. Do you wish to give up this power?"

"Yes... _Yes... Yes..._" I don't enjoy the "slaughtering all" thing. With that, the sword vanishes from my hand.

"You have chosen the power of the mystics. You have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the path you wish to take?"

I nodded.

"Very well. Now, the second step of your journey."

My decision made the pillars disappear. Suddenly, I hear something. It's like glass that's about to shatter. I look down on my feet and notice the whole platform's gonna break. I react too slow as the whole thing fall apart. This time, as I fell, I was losing consciousness. What's gonna happen to me?

. . . . . . . .

Ugh. What happened? I started to wake up. I notice that I was sleeping on another platform. This one was blue and had picture of a sad woman with pale blond hair. She's wearing a dress that looks like it was made of the winter season. I gather myself as I stood up. I wonder if the voice is still there.

"Hello...? _Hello... Hello... Lo..._"

Suddenly, I see a flash of light as something appeared. It was some sort of floating pyramid-shaped object. What the heck is that?

"For your next task, strike the pyramid and obtain its contents."

So this thing's like some sort of treasure chest? Only it's floating and it's shaped like a small pyramid. What did it mean by striking it? Out of nowhere, something appeared on my hand. It was the staff that I used. So, I have to strike it with this? I gripped my staff tightly as I swing it at the pyramid. Well, it felt like I merely tapped it. But it opened as I acquired what was inside.

**Obtained:**  
**Potion**  
_Restores 50 HP_

I put the small vial in my pocket as the pyramid closes and drops to the ground. For some odd reason, I feel like I'm having fun, but still uncomfortable since I don't know where I am or who I was.

"Watch out!"

Ahh,yes. Ye olde cliffhangers. Ugh... Well, what can you do? So, review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
